


醉

by Flickeringsnow0913



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickeringsnow0913/pseuds/Flickeringsnow0913
Summary: 佐乌的宴会上，他们喝醉了。





	醉

**Author's Note:**

> 全文放出，涵盖“上”的内容。

猫蝮蛇的篝火宴会刚结束没多久，他们海贼同村民玩得风生水起，到头来不是累得昏睡便醉得倒地，几乎不省人事了。  
除了他。  
很简单：酒不为其所爱，也非健谈的个性，大抵好做沉默的听众。  
或者是看客。  
他会偏爱后者，因为一双耳终是被动地接纳诸多声音。躁动的歌声，拼酒划拳，谈笑都含糊不清，仿佛一泼冷水倒进烧干的蒸锅中，响得像开春的炮竹。但作为看客，他看向哪里全凭心，即便灼灼的视线要盯穿一个人，无论对方还是不相干的也难耐他怎样。   
于是他肆意地黏在宴会正中那颗最闪耀的星上，注视对方跳极不入流的舞，又与阿猫阿狗卡鲁丘，却不小心灌下了海碗大小的酒，入口遂糊涂咽下，直至一点点没入摇曳的火光中，映得雀跃而朦胧。  
他的眼睛却不带眨的，生怕闭了便错过某个顽皮的神色。若幸运时还可捕获一抹灿烂的笑，便如同擦亮眉目，拨得云开见月明。  
草帽当家的不能笑，那样他还有逃离的余地，不至如今已深陷泥沼。

*

他等到连侠客团成员也沉沉在树边打鼾了才起身。  
篝火随木材燃尽而不见零丁，末了吐出扑扑的灰沫，在他行经时弄脏鞋面，又被夜风拂去。幸得他浅尝辄止地斟酒，鲸鱼森林眼下清醒的独自己。红心团的人正一旁抱着绒绒的白熊稀稀拉拉，也不嫌暑气蒸得汗流浃背，反观草帽团的几个东倒西歪，甚至混在毛皮族里都有。   
比如草帽当家的。  
他的目标很明确。那人自醉了便栖上猫妖的大尾巴，远远已闻见醺醺酒气。掌柜的因伤缠遍绷带，唯独最软乎的圆尾安好甩在背后，草帽当家的顺理成章歇在里头，身型却是扭曲成浅浅的浪，先有脸亲昵埋进金灿灿的皮毛中，然后腿脚死死缠住，像是垫着香喷喷的烤肉入眠。  
他再撞见这般情景，心里着实如被猫爪又挠又搔，很没滋味。  
真像孩子，他想，又止不住想嫉妒：嫉妒一个人可以毫无防备地睡熟，更嫉妒区区大猫可以拥抱可以温暖一具灵魂。  
说嫉妒不如说羡慕。  
这个人、这具灵魂，太多时候都是他所憧憬的，只想拥入怀，哪怕触摸都需克制不教心从胸膛破出，从指尖到血管蒸腾似着火。  
而现在他要捞起草帽当家的。  
他蹙着眉，料到对方蜷成皱巴巴一团定睡不安稳，于是叹息地俯下身，像聚拢薄薄一抔纱般揽过同盟的肩，是瘦削而分明的。他有些疼惜地紧了紧臂弯，很不费力地搀起怀中人，想带其去宽敞的地方休憩。  
余光很偶然扫过草帽当家的面庞，那里染出氤氲的红，像胭脂细细搽匀一层，一朵花即在明朗稀疏的夜下绽开，开在他眼中，由而开往心底。  
他小心翼翼呵护那朵花，既不愿它凋谢，亦不想被摘去。  
被自己摘去。  
可许是他分神导致动作一顿跟一颤，倒颤醒了迷糊的人。  
如何算醒？因为他瞧见对方睁开眼，将卷着水光波兴的潭水赠予自己。他还未展眉，便几乎溺死在两片银河一样却浸入雾气的黑色中。  
“特拉仔，”草帽当家的仿佛嘴里也衔着水，温温吞吞喊不清他姓名，亦或他本也听不真切。  
“你、你怎么还醒着？”  
“……你该庆幸我醒着，”他说，听对方哼唧一声接连打嗝，知道是迈不动步子了，没奈何只拽着与自己坐下。“待会我扶你去那边树荫下睡。别耍性子，听见没？”  
他本想指给那人看，被其拉扯而动弹不得，方低头想斥几句，对方却主动贴上来，蓬软的发全数蹭着颈窝，仿佛羽毛掠过水面，飘飘直泛起涟漪。  
他的心也翩然，皮肤发痒，哪里都痒。  
忍住。他想，对方这时问：“宴会已经结束了？”  
浓浓亦甜甜的酒香温热地扑在脸上，实在诱他发晕。“嗯，早结束了。”  
草帽当家的却摇头，边摇边咧嘴：“太短了，一点也不够……”  
话都说不利索就惦念玩，唉。他拿其没法，挑眉亦叹道：“醉成这样还嫌不尽兴？”  
“嘿，我是很开心，”草帽当家的笑出声，靠在他身上愈发放松，衣带与肢体尽缠绕，好像蜿蜒的藤蔓，“但特拉仔不开心……”  
他到底舍不得推开，只任由那人攀着：“你哪里看出我不开心？”  
而对方把嘴撇开，朝他眉心一昂：“开心的人会皱眉吗？”  
皱眉？他闻声抽出一手抚摸眉宇。  
指腹下的眉骨相较常人要高许多，小时候他常听北海传言这样的人生来命硬，显得性情也刻薄，仿佛一刀一刻出的浮雕。他寻着上面陡峭的沟壑自左捋向右，又在正中淡淡的纹路出流连不前，感受那些起伏不连亦不断，却像荆棘丛生，几乎把他划伤。  
自己何时爱锁眉了？竟未察觉。  
“……可能习惯了。”  
其实是否算习惯，他也道不明。这种事就像他眼底墨色的影，生来本也没有，是由后天的灾苦日积月累砌成的，全诉说他失眠亦焦虑成性。以前难熬漫漫长夜，怕一闭眼便坠入无尽的梦魇，那里伏尸会堆积结丘，血流交汇入海，铁锈似的咸腥处处可闻。而泪水更苦涩，吧嗒吧嗒地润湿唇角，他怕舌尖舔到，总不如不合眼。  
睁一时，睁一夜，再睁一辈子，既还他双目清明，又看清这肮脏丑恶的世界，比天还黯淡，比人还作呕。  
想得多记得多便恨得多，难保他不愁苦。因此，苦的人心最苦，其次才是一双眉。眉苦是要皱的，久而久之，那里已浮现褪不去的痕迹，他因习惯早不在意。连仇恨伴随多弗朗明哥的倒台都散尽了，面目也再改不得，好像一种痛彻心扉是侵袭骨髓的，阳光蒸不透海水洗不净。  
他的意识远走他方，一时半会回不来，却被手心蓦地挣扎惊回神。  
草帽当家的在喊他，不容置喙地、几乎是气愤地喊：“胡说！”  
他不得不怔住，又因下一句恍然，“哪有习惯皱眉毛的家伙！”  
……多半是耍酒疯呢。他哭笑不得，更体会到和醉酒的人没道理可讲。  
“以前没有，见到我就有了。”他觉出草帽当家的在怀里乱扑腾，叫嚣着想面对面坐直，于是顺从地把人揽腰往上轻提，勉强教其稳当。  
未成想得了便宜的小家伙更理直气壮了，身子还没拧正，话先横着出来：“谁都可以有——特拉仔不允许！”  
嚯，独裁宣言啊。他暗自思忖，醉了酒的草帽当家的比往日更任性，必是归功于酒精单向放大其说风就是雨的心气。  
想来实力虽仍未登至GRAND LINE巅峰，论胡闹却属第一人了，真混蛋得遭恨。  
可恨的是他根本恨不起一个混蛋。  
更恨的是这个混蛋在他看来竟有些可爱，可爱到他想要作弄。  
真是疯了，而他放任一个疯子疯言疯语：“凭什么只有我不许？”  
“唔，”轮到对方沉默了，“因为我不喜欢！”  
世上不喜欢的东西多如牛毛，偏偏落在他这片天地，该说幸运还是不幸？他几乎想笑了，声音更似戏谑：“你的喜好于我是不作数的。”  
而草帽当家的忽然放轻音量，轻得他心跳差点跳漏一拍：“因为我会难过……”  
他便再笑不出了。  
“我看特拉仔皱眉，自己也想皱，一皱就很难受，好像心脏都揪紧……”  
他的同盟循声撤开胸前的手，不再握着，却像攀援一样绕到他背后，徐徐升至后颈环住。自己则像抽干力气般杵在原地，几乎被圈进这怀抱里。  
他不敢动，只有绝望地等候审判：“我不喜欢，特拉仔一定也不喜欢这样——大海多自由，海贼更要开心地活着，所以……我要你开心，要和你开很多很多宴会，要……”  
声音愈来愈飘渺，如尘土飞得渐行渐远，必是那人醉不开唇齿，连话语也似本能地延续再延续，留尾音予他遐想：还要什么？要他怎样？草帽当家的会怎样？  
这些问题他永远不想懂，因为太懂了，懂到自知答案却说不出，而是身体力行地弥补。  
醉酒的人往往唤醒原始的记忆，即便平常掩饰得不留马脚，酒精也会悄然牵引其道出。从什么时候那人便注意到了？是庞克哈萨德那场惊鸿一瞥？是那些隐秘的夜？还是更机缘巧合或更早的时候——

“你在听吗，特拉仔？”  
他的身体不为人知地抖了抖，对方恍若不咎其缄默的罪责，那双惊扰他一方潋滟的手却动了。  
他浑身在起火。火海中的人声嘶力竭地汲取最后一滴酿泉以解脱，又气尽肝肠地护住最后一根稻草才甘心。他已不能言，不会言，却要向唯一的命源呼救。  
他应只会喊一个名字。  
“草帽当家的……”  
然后对方捧起一张脸，他的目光便落入另一道中。草帽当家的是在看他，用孩子一样澄澈的眼睛勾勒一副五官，自眉眼移至鼻唇，最后重回他的注视，那一瞬这双清水似的眸子便酵出沁人心脾的香，如同一坛米埋入窖中，经年再开启时已成酒。  
这坛酒却在他们神情碰撞时已流入彼此的咽喉。他是绝非醉的，此刻却仿佛被酒液的浪潮迷翻一颗心。  
草帽当家的说：“奇怪……这里怎么还皱着？”  
他觉得眉心的结再化不开了，随草帽当家的话一点又一点扎根，如今已发芽，不知何时便开出浪荡的果实。而他相信眼前的人总有办法刺激这株茎叶的生长。  
比如以言语逼迫言语：“难道特拉仔还很难过吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“那为什么还皱眉？”对方偏过头，轻轻小小地一斜，却教他连理智也失去准头，“看来需要我帮你——但我怎么帮呢……”  
他克制地问：“你想如何帮？”  
一出口便悔青了肠子。  
因为草帽当家的忽然笑了。  
他甚至没来得及拒绝这本不容拒绝的模样，便邂逅一种接近。  
这种接近如太阳从西边跃起，如海潮在逆流溯洄，如人生的种种际遇尽数颠倒，荒诞而防不胜防，连眉心已多了分温柔缱绻也未预兆。  
那是击垮他神经的致命一击。  
草帽当家的像亲吻热爱的海洋一般亲吻他的眉，覆着远超海水的高温，一动一辄便蒸腾，令无数的水汽嵌入皮层，嵌入血管，再不留情地蒙蔽他的脉搏。  
水汽进而送走那一吻。  
当他再聚焦至眼前的身影时，脸庞不胜轻柔的触碰又在撩拨他的脖颈，辅以更撩拨的笑与痴言妄语：“这样……”  
这样就揉散他的结，就惹他想变作一汪水，就惊艳整座岛整片夜与整个人。他是再也不能忍地将其扣入臂弯，仿佛要碾进骨髓，生生夺走一个怀抱。草帽当家的由他更深刻地去抱与掠夺，像只软软的猫靠在他怀里。  
他却认为自己更像一只猫。  
一只猫才会有如此快的心跳，快到要飞出喉咙，要飞向身前另一方律动的节奏。  
而这只猫想叫春了。

*

他们之间的关系如同一张纸。  
从纸任意两侧看去，两个人无论身体还是灵魂都赤裸，无需言说也摸清对方，像抛光的宝石一样通透，又像初春的樱花一样纯情。但有纸隔在中间，彼此便连相貌亦朦胧掺了雾，即使呼吸可闻，气却穿不过发丝般薄薄的纸层，把再明镜再贴近的心尽挡得尴尬。  
尴尬到谁也不刻意捅破，一个是不敢，一个是不必。  
因为那张纸会被一个吻化为灰烬。  
只有去处仅存的借口，方教不敢试探的人被迫交出自己，不必戳穿的人坐收渔利。  
比如他会把他的同盟搂得十分紧，几乎错过怀里隐若的推搡，与耳畔含糊的低语：  
“唔、快喘不过气了——”  
他才象征性地松了松，但臂弯仍是牢牢锁进一个人，进而脸也蹭在对方的肩窝上，明知无济于事，却仿佛亲昵地谋求原谅。  
之后是无止境的静，他们之间声息也静，四下更悄然，即衬得几道迭起的电闪雷鸣般的呼噜好没眼力价。  
还有风，喋喋不休穿梭于鲸鱼森林，如今绕着相拥的两人转来转去像在欢庆，实则隐秘地传达一种讯息。  
他心领神会。  
草帽当家的应该也懂得，于是一次次呢喃道：“特拉仔，你不觉得这里很热嘛……”  
哦自然是该死的热，又该死的彼有灵犀。  
怎就那样合他意。

鲸鱼森林的原住民多爱栖在树上，今夜醉得全倒在树荫便不省人事，哪有气力爬回老巢。他本想抱着人去平坦的林地会凉快些，然而屠宰场大致一扫已知无空余，只好勉为其难上了树。  
如此更像一只身形敏捷的奶牛大猫，嘴里衔一条戴草帽的鱼。  
来自大海的鱼。  
高处往往更招风。林叶再阔大再稠密也似一排排扎满小孔的墙，风是无孔不入的，一呼一吸便从缝隙扫荡边边角角，定要拂面般极温柔。他傍了处宽得足容两人平躺的枝，把他的同盟于临干的地方轻轻放下，还未撤离，衣角却流连对方背后，仿佛有意引他莫走。  
于是这手无论如何不敢松，顺势依在一旁坐下，正逢草帽当家的顾首。  
斑驳的树影在那人的眼底洒落琉璃，他从那些晶莹的易碎的光点中找寻月亮，未见实物即埋葬月影，会把模糊的神情映得更具迷离，几乎唱响一首意义非凡的乐曲。  
风习习凉凉很清爽，风中人却不知，只知一双黑黝的眸子正在唱，盛满笑意地唱，满负邀请地唱。  
邀请他夺走里面的生机，劫去一身清平，终坠为歌者。  
他原也要与其此夜笙歌，看过眼前美景后决心更坚定，垫在背后的手愈蠢蠢欲动。他料定是忍不得，但还不愿先动作显得急不可耐。  
毕竟主导者总不是他。  
或摘花或同盟或称王，这航海时代犹存，他便甘心被动。  
因为眼下这朵花、这个王都将属于自己，何须再占有。  
而诸多事物又不抵一份情更珍惜。  
草帽当家的予的情。  
所以当对方忽然伸来爪子半握半攥一肩了，他仍在逞绝无仅有的镇定，问：“……草帽当家的，你可知接下来我会对你做什么？”  
仿佛他更撩拨。  
草帽当家的没来由借来不小的力，手劲未曾减，却浅浅咧着唇角逼近，浅浅吸气，浅浅熨贴一声——  
“当然是只有我和特拉仔才一起做的事。”  
这便把所谓“擒拿故放纵”衬得苍白又无力。他几乎自暴自弃地认定一个醉鬼比他更清醒，清醒得几乎像狐狸一样狡猾。  
狡猾的狐狸不值得心慈手软。因此他无视肩头的手狠狠捞起对方的腰，狠狠挺身，亦将凉薄又炽热的唇狠狠印上去。  
一个吻开启一场拉锯战。  
他的触碰可以轻柔得像云，但不妨碍撬开牙齿。这是另一番征程，他作为海贼驰骋海上，无异于将士开疆辟壤，既可攻城略地，便能探索一副唇舌。但后者需格外仔细，他告诫自己不敢急，因为对方抵上他舌尖又生涩缠绕，摆明跟不上，却像缓冲剂一点点迫他更慢，慢得只教这吻分不得。  
他的眼睛伴随变缓的节奏也缓缓闭上。  
或许因为草帽当家的已闭眼，他尝不到眸中一汪盛情难却的酒，便不必睁。  
睁了只会更深陷。  
草帽当家的不知不觉间移开狐狸爪子，换作臂弯揽他后颈。他像得了指令也模仿着升起一只逡巡在背的手至脑后，循循引其往怀里钻，钻得哪里都严丝合缝贴近，再浇把油添把火，要克制沦为笑谈。  
比如他被人摘去帽子，又褪下另一人的衣衫。  
他咬住对方的下唇瓣忽然加几分劲，那人即似吃痛地朝后一缩，令这吻不欢而散。但其实他咬得小心，牙印也不足以在上面留下痕迹，却附了莹莹水光，看起来更像初春的新叶垂挂晨露。  
好在草帽当家的没瞪他——见其只半睡半醒一般曲起眉，他便要心悸，必须用更深切的怀抱平复。  
仿佛四下一花一草、一叶一木都侧耳倾听，他悄声说：“听我的，躺下来。”  
他的同盟才绽了笑，第一次担得顺从地枕着他的手，平躺在宽敞的枝上。松松垮垮铺平的衣衫在他们身下报以羞赧的笑，连同松松垮垮悬在同盟脑后的那顶草帽，与黑白相间的贝雷帽也交叠，像极此刻上下压缠的两道身影。  
掌中抚摸的人瘦得会硌疼手，却绝不单薄，他丈量一尺一寸，仿佛隔着肉身窥探硬朗的骨架，分明是深海的鱼。海水的压强把它锻造得扁平而紧实，又经受千锤百炼、走过伤痕累累，最终才淬出眼前堪可顶天地覆沧海的身躯，更是其坚毅的魂魄最好的诠释，任左眼的疤痕任胸膛的重伤亦不为所惧。  
而他呢，他是海。海水会毫无保留地冲刷每方皮肉，自眉眼至鼻唇，些许流入口中再沿下。他吻过脸颊，吻过唇角，又吻颈窝，像绵绵不绝的浪愈发汹涌地吞没，直至溺亡。  
去碰胸前时，他抚得很慢，像流沙随潮起潮落溯洄一样慢。草帽当家的却发颤，直把他心尖最柔软最触不得的一小片颤得摇摇欲坠，于是性情中最恶劣的几处也暴露，低头便吮，不时忽然咬，只教蕾酝成果实。  
果实的颜色一如正中的十字疤。顶上战争后那里翻出淡粉的新肉，长久后不过两道交叉的狰狞的纹路，总与春小麦的肤色格格不入，如今遭遇他唇角若即若离的摩挲后，他的同盟浑身都沾染春意，究竟因醉酒还是情窦泛旖旎已无从辨别，却道明春小麦正变作朱红的桃花。  
如他命犯桃花。  
草帽当家的反应是意料中的青涩，更添倔强，比如一声不吭忍受他折磨，连一手已探入下面更难言的地方了，对方亦乖乖坚持，好看的眼闭紧，好看的手抓树皮，指甲几乎嵌满木屑，仿佛更久后那里便淌血。  
他叹息地把其归功于酒精。它每入侵血液一点，这家伙命格里顽固的任性的部分便放大几分，平日战场上殊死相搏宁肯不要命的劲辗转与他较量，又何苦。  
何苦蛊惑他做猎手——蛊惑他欲怜惜，却止不住要得到。  
为此他再用力地揉弄，手攥亦按得深刻，像对待屠宰场中的羔羊、案俎上的鱼肉，一刀一刮数不尽残忍又无与伦比的极致，俱携情意。  
这情意可以羡煞旁人，可以击垮最后一根绷弦，更可以让勉强扒着枝的人卸下无益的锋芒，把自己完整地交出去。  
交给他。  
但论及情事，或频繁或生疏，他们同盟一场亦半斤八两。  
就像谁都不属于谁时，他是从未谋求归处的。他归何处？不归故乡，因为故乡不再；不归大海，因为海把他的苦涩埋藏太深，深得万丈不见底；许是曾经归于一颗红心，归于那人的微笑与期望，甚至仇恨与泪水都为一人报一人流。这样肩负层层重担的人生，风风雨雨至今已是奇迹，又会否分出几息缱绻？有人确实会，并且身经百战，在这场航海的征途中数度露水相赠，却薄情得潇洒寡义得果决。情爱只为发泄，用浪荡轻佻粉饰沉重欲绝。  
而他绝不。  
既是长情，哪怕再悲再痛也尽吞下肚，将黑暗涂抹肝肠，于心外包裹石墙，恨不能身体内外都搅烂并浸泡得悲苦才铭记。一朝便经年，一夕尽蹉跎，于是一些东西已根深蒂固，比如他冷峻的容颜，比如眼底的墨色，比如眉宇的纹路。  
可是，当面对一具明亮自由的灵魂，他那不敢释怀的心竟隐隐出现松动，有一种声音叫嚣着破体而出。  
思绪点到即止，连带他接下的探寻与扩张也戛然。  
戛然的还有怀中挣扎的人。  
草帽当家的在盗汗，表明被自己折磨得睁眼都需喘，却如愿地予他一道迷离沁着酒意的注视，好不醉人。  
“怎么了？”  
他揽着对方软软的腰愈发扎根，疏离的月光在他脸庞留下极暗的影，觑不出表情，却仿佛正承受莫大的痛苦。他不知想到了什么，用多少言语也道不尽，于是身下人的注视下，那对锋利的眉不经意又蹙紧。  
“不能后悔……”  
“嗯？”  
“做了这种事，想后悔也来不及了。”  
草帽当家的却呵出一口气，忽然说：“什么嘛——”  
他一时未拔出神，那人便接着做了扰乱心曲的事。  
颈后忽然传来一股力。草帽当家的不知哪里寻的一身气，忽然就能伸手搭来，忽然按下，更让他忽然跌入一个怀抱。  
一个坦荡的赤裸的亦温暖的怀抱。  
但他的瞳孔不因这怀抱缩紧，而是一瞬如云如水的触碰。  
一个吻。  
他的眼拥有鹰似的淡金色，被他刻意堆砌的冰霜隐去温度，所以一个滚烫的吻落在眼角便可轻而易举融化里面的严冬，教星星点点碎成璀璨的夜空。  
这便撞破所有防备与顾虑，尽炸成纷繁亦动人的烟花。  
炸得他魂不守舍。  
草帽当家的仍在吻，吻他刀似的鼻梁，直把锋刃的棱角吻作丰润的玉。  
他感到被吻过的每一处都热，眼角热得酸涩，鼻也酸，喉咙更分不得，仿佛有人夺走他的话语权，反客为主地要挟他不能说不能做。  
直至吻被极近的两唇终结。  
还有那人得逞地笑，与几乎不可闻地声音：

“海贼做的事，永不悔。”

永不悔。  
而他亦不悔，才肯之后用指腹扩开隐秘的通道，并换上更灼热的事物填满。  
他大约得了热病，哪里都烧起来，一呼一吸也有火，甚至蔓延至另一具清瘦的身体中。他的衣服方才敞开，眼下已卡在肘间随起伏而波动，四下滴汗，便滴在怀中被贯穿的人前，仿佛日积月累会助其降温，他好从身上颉取清凉。  
鲸鱼森林会否太静了？即便叶落即便鸟鸣，即便枝条被他们压得躁动，层叠的树影总阻隔万籁。  
更有这半晌会否只是梦幻——无声的不真实的如泡影？  
验证的方法即是他再一次把自己送得更深，也知晓有人咬紧下唇偏不哼不应，便破开笑意地朝其蒙着露珠的耳畔送入低语：“受不住就喊出来。我听着。”  
草帽当家的终于喘一声，却苦着摇头。  
“那不要咬嘴。”  
“……我不！”  
还要逞强？于是他好耐心地予来一番惩罚，罚其擒住一只手又悉数缠入自己的，不动声色抵在心口，却不想另一只贪图自由的爪子没了踪影。  
他静静等来那只手，指尖拈来旁侧不知名的一片叶，再哆哆嗦嗦举到嘴边，一口衔住。  
实在惹人爱。  
“别这样。”他同样用未钳制的另一手轻轻取下草帽当家的咬着的叶片，触碰靠近，头也愈发低，再近再低，望进那人疼到闭不拢的眼中。  
一如醇酒，如痴如魔。  
然后悄悄道：“咬这里。”  
唇便吻去。  
那夜最后他也记不清，只无论如何忆得要哄酣畅过后的小家伙睡觉，哪怕再疲累也搂着不放手，像是害怕松开便永远失去。  
夜与人此刻都应恬静些，而他不愿惊动恬静的夜与恬静的人，便压低音量最后一次说：“记得你今夜醉了，草帽当家的。”  
谁想对方临瞌睡前仍贴过来，强撑一分清明，隐约朝他耳边呼来醺醺然的风。风过，嘴角的笑却不敢离。他听后无言把人按更近，直按进心底。  
草帽当家的只说一句话：

“才没有。”

fin.


End file.
